mookeyandspencerchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Unnatural
Unnatural is the second episode of The Mookey and Spencer Chronicle: Season 2. Plot With a new war started, the episode starts in the Park, with Harry digging up a hole in the eath, the Ultimate Gem to his side. All of a sudden, Mookey and Spencer teleport and see Harry. Spencer asks Harry what he's up to, and Harry says that he's hiding the Ultimate Gem from everyone but himself. Mookey asks if the general knows about this, and Harry says that this was not the general's orders. Before Harry is about to finnish covering the Ultimate Gem up with earth, Spencer tackles Harry down and stops him. Spencer tells Harry that he hadn't seen anyone so stupid in his whole life. Spencer says that anyone would find the Ultimate Gem hidden in the Park. The best place to hide it is in the B.A.R.K. HQ. Suddenly, an army of cats charge at the three dogs. Activating their sword-tails, the dogs defeat as many cats as they could, but some had already entered the HQ. Suddenly, the army of cats all teleport away, and the trio runs inside the HQ to see the damage. The three call out the general's name, but he's not there. The B.A.R.K. Scientist tells them that the cats teleported away with the general, and that they have to bring him back. Also, the Scientist says that it is very unnatural for cats to all charge inside the HQ at once, so the trio should check it out. Mookey, Spencer, and Harry teleport to the Feline Agency HQ, three quarters rebuilt, and sneak inside after activating their feline disguises. They hide in a secret corridor and deactivate their feline disguises to not waste energy to in the end not be able to teleport. They activate their laser-tails and slowly walk further into the corridor, where they see a room filled with cats planning out an attack mission. The trio also sees the general tied up in the corner, so Mookey, Spencer, and Harry deactivate their laser-tails and reactivate their feline disguises and enter the room. Lord Furball wants to know what their business is in the room, and fake-Spencer says "to do this..." and the three deactivate their feline disguises, activate their laser-tails and fire at the several cats in the room. Lord Furball explains that they're too late to stop what will happen to B.A.R.K. HQ. Lord Furball says that they have sent several tanks to destroy the building underground. Mookey asks Lord Furball if he is retarded because the HQ is underground. Lord Furball explains that they have MS's (Magnetism Spheres) to bring the HQ to the surface and destroy it along with every dog inside it. Mookey fires at Lord Furball and injures him, and Lord Furball teleports to escape. Spencer activates his sword-tail and sets the general free. He explains that B.A.R.K. has already lost this war because the cats cannot be stopped, but Spencer has a plan. Spencer scans Lord Furball's DNA on the blue-print they were planning the attack on and activates his Lord Furball disguise. He then accesses the tanks computer and tells the drivers to turn around and retreat. Spencer deactivates his Lord Furball disguise and the four dogs teleport back to an unharmed B.A.R.K. HQ. Characters *Harry. *Mookey. *Spencer. *The Scientist. *Fake-Spencer (first reappearence from Season 1). *Fake-Mookey (first appearence). *Fake-Harry (first reappearence from Season 1). *Lord Furball. *The general. Trivia *Harry intends to hide the Ultimate Gem, but Spencer tackles him. *Mookey, Spencer, and Harry are attacked by an army of cats. *The Scientist says that the cats teleporetd away with the general. *Spencer and Harry activate their feline disguises again, and Mookey's is activated for the first time ever. *The trio rescue the general. *Spencer disguises himself as Lord Furball and tells the attack on B.A.R.K. HQ to stop. See also... *The Adventure Continues. *War of the Worlds (Part 1).